genshishonenryufandomcom-20200213-history
Amra
Amra (アムラ Amura) is a minor character of Genshi Shonen Ryu. He was the chief of the Alara Tribe, living with his wife Messa and son Ben. Amra led a fairly peaceful life with his wife and son, until one fateful day when his long-lost brother Goro resurfaced. Claiming to have "power" from the gods, Goro challenged Amra to duel a Smilodon in single combat to prove himself worthy to remain as the Alara tribe's chief. Despite a valiant effort, Amra was overpowered by the large beast and ultimately lost. Messa was manipulated into serving Goro, while Ben was imprisoned for defying him. Injured and left for dead at the Mount of Death, Amra was later rescued by Ryu and his companions Ran and Don. After being treated for his injuries, Amra told Ryu and the others his story of how he was banished from the tribe. Despite his injuries, Amra persisted on rescuing his son, but Ryu backed him down and volunteered to go rescue Ben himself. While Ryu went off to rescue Ben, Amra along with Ran and Don waited at the White Anthill Shrine for their arrival. Amra was finally reunited with his son as the two embrace each other. Their reunion was short-lived when Ben warned Amra that Ryu has been captured and that the Tyranno was heading for the tribe's fort. By the time they had arrived, the Tyranno had already run amok. Despite his protest, Ben went against Amra's warning and rushes in to save Ryu. The Tyranno spotted the two and chased them down to a crevasse, trapping them. Desperate to save his son, Amra frantically looks for a nearby spear. Before he can pick one up, it was taken by Messa, who proceeded to charge head on against the Tyranno. Messa's distraction worked and allowed both Ben and Ryu to escape. Messa herself unfortunately didn't get away from the Tyranno in time and was swatted away by it's powerful tail, sending her crashing into the ground. Ryu and Ben were able to rescue the wounded Messa and escaped together with Arma from the Tyranno. Taking refuge in the forest, Amra and Ben tended to Messa, who was left bedridden due to her wounds. Despite being severely weakened, Messa soon regains consciousness and reconcile with her son and husband. Voice Actors *Japanese dub: Ryūji Saikachi *French dub: Jean-Pierre Malardé Trivia *Amra shares some similarities to King Hamlet from Shakespeare's play Hamlet. Though unlike King Hamlet, instead of being killed by his brother, he was banished from his tribe and left for dead after losing his duel. Amra also just wanted his son, Ben, to be saved, whereas King Hamlet wanted his son to avenge him. Both also have queens whom they adore, in the case of King Hamlet, Gertrude, in the case of Amra, Messa, the difference being that Messa loved Amra whereas Gertrude loves Claudius. Gallery File:Amra1.jpg| File:Amra_family_flashback.jpg| File:Alara_tribe.jpg| File:Amra_and_Messa.jpg| File:Amra4.jpg| File:Amra2.jpg| File:Amra5.jpg| File:Amra_close-up.jpg| File:Amra3.jpg| File:Ben_reunites_with_Amra.jpg| File:Ben01.jpg| File:Ben05.jpg| File:Ben13.jpg| File:Amra_family_reunited.jpeg| Category:Characters Category:Allies